Brittany Gets the Girl
by jaybullette7
Summary: When Quinn catches Finn cheating on her best friend, it promtps Rachel to finally leave the boy and make way for someone new. Brittberry/Quinntana One-shot


A/N: This is not for Finn fans lol. And to those of you reading my other fic, I'm not abandoning it, I'm just taking a little break. But I will be finishing it.

* * *

Quinn smirked enternally while her face contorted into anger as she watched Finn rush to explain.

She had walked into the choir room to see him attempting to shove his throat down a baby cheerios throat.

"Quinn! T-this isn't what it looks like!" Finn stammered, tripping in his haste to get away from the now terrified cheerio.

"Then explain to me what this looks like Finn! Because it looks like you're cheating on my best friend!" She snaps.

Quinn glared at the cowering cheerio. "I highly suggest you leave before my other half gets here and tears you to shreds."

Quinn smirked as the girl practically sprinted from the room.

"You can't tell Rachel." Finn pleaded. "I love her this was just a mistake."

Quinn glares at the boy. "Not tell Rachel? Of course I'm going to tell Rachel. She deserves more than your sorry ass anyway!"

Finn scowls at that. Or attempts to anyway. "Well I don't exactly see people lining up to be with her!" He spat.

"I know someone who wants to be with her and would treat her way better than you!" Quinn snarls, taking two steps forward and slapping the boy hard across the face.

Finn brings a giant hand up to cup his reddening cheek. He's about to speak but is interrupted.

"What the fuck is going on here!" Santana quesions, walking into the choir room and quickly moving to her girlfriends side.

"This asshole was trying to shove his tongue down a cheerios throat!" Quinn explains.

Santana's face contorts into disgust before fading into anger. "You cheating on our hobbit? Uh-Uh. No me gusta! I'm about to show you how we do it in Lima Heights bitch!" Santana snarls, taking a menacing step towards the cowering boy.

Quinn watches with a smirk before joining her girlfriend.

* * *

"Hey Rach!" Brittany grins, walking up to the shorter girls locker.

Rachel turns away from where she was organizing her things and turns to the girl. "Hey B. How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing great now!" Brittany exclaims, smiling shyly at the girl. It unfortunately goes unnoticed by the brunette.

Brittany doesn't let it deter her though. "So can I walk with you to glee? Quinn and Santana are having sexy times in the locker room again." She pouts.

Rachel sighs and shuts her locker. "That is so unsanitary." She shivers in disgust. "But I would be more than happy to walk with you to glee Brittany." Rachel grins, linking her arm with the tall blonde.

Brittany beams and feels her heart rate pick up a little faster. "Are you still coming over later?" She asks.

"Yes. I have already cleared it with my Dads. Our sleepover slash movie night is on." Rachel grins.

Brittany smiles adoringly at the girl. "Did you really just say slash?"

Rachel blushes lightly. "Maybe."

"You're just too cute for words!" Brittany chuckles, wrapping her arm around the girls shoulders while picking up the girls bag.

Rachel blushes brightly, but wraps her arm around the girls waist anyway as the two walk to glee.

* * *

"Wait. Where is Finn?" Mr. Shue asks, turning away from the board to look at his glee students.

Puck shrugs from his place next to Kurt, appologizing when the movement jostles the boys head. "He didn't show up for practice either. Beiste was pissed."

"Finn won't being show up for practice today." Quinn says nonchalantly, lifting her head from Santana's shoulder.

"And he won't be showing up to the next few practices either." Santana adds.

Rachel furrows her eyebrows at her best friends. "Why not?" She asks.

Santana's eyes soften when she sees the girl, smiling sadly. "Member how I made you that promise? Well I followed through." She says softly.

Rachel's eyes water when she realizes what Santana had done. She nods mutely and turns to face forward.

Brittany meets Santana's eyes over the tinys brunettes head, 'Again?' she mouths.

Santana nods sadly, pointing a finger over at Quinn who shrugs helplessly.

Brittany reaches for Rachel's hand, squeezing it in comfort. "I'm sorry Rach." She whispers.

Rachel turns to her and smiles watery. "It's not your fault B, I knew this was going to happen again. It was only a matter of time."

Brittany frowns and is about to speak but is cut off when Mr. Shue continues his unimportant lesson.

* * *

Once glee practice ends, Rachel is the first one out of the door and Brittany can only watch her go sadly.

"Come on B." Santana says, patting her best friend on the shoulder. "Let her grieve for a bit. She's still comin' to the sleepover, you know she always does."

Brittany nods and follows her best friends out of the room and into Santana's car.

Once they arrive to Brittany's empty house, they go up to her room and change into comfortable clothes.

Quinn and Santana cuddle on Brittany's bed while the latter sits at her computer desk.

"I just don't get it." Brittany thinks out loud, spinning in her chair.

"Get what B?" Quinn asks from her big spoon position, where she was stroking a dosing Santana's hair.

"Why would he treat her like that? Rachel's amazing and she deserves so much more than Finn. If I had the chance I'd make sure Rachel had the world and then some." Brittany said pationately, swivling the chair so she was staring at Quinn.

"I know you would B. I kow you would." Quinn agrees. "Now's your chance though. Maybe you should just tell her how you feel." Quinn suggests, pecking Santana on the forehead and cooing at her when the girl begins to mumble in her sleep.

Brittany watches them with a small smile, jealous that she doesn't have that with Rachel.

"Quinn I wouldn't even know what to say to her." Brittany sighs, rubbing a hand up and down her face.

"Just be like, Rachel I wants on them Berries and I wants on them now!" Santana says sleepily, cuddling her face back into Quinn's chest.

Brittany and Quinn both laugh, while Santana swats at Quinn's stomach to get her to stop moving.

"Sorry baby." Quinn giggles, kissing Santana's cheek, only to be held down and kissed properly.

Brittany watches them wistfully.

Watching her best friends giggle and kiss each other makes up her mind.

"I wants on Rachel's berries and I wants on them now!" Brittany says determinedly.

Santana and Quinn look up and let out identical cheers.

* * *

Rachel wipes her eyes as she finishes up her phone call with Finn.

She felt relief now that she had broken up with the boy, of course she was some what heart broken but she was tired of him already. He was constantly cheating and making excuses for himself.

She knew her friends would be there for her though.

She smiled as she thought of her friends, her grin widened when she thought about Brittany in particular.

Rachel couldn't deny that she had some more than friendly feelings for the blonde but she knew nothing would ever come of them, especially since she had Finn around. She couldn't help but hope though.

Rachel gathered her things and quickly said good bye to both her dads as she made her way to her car. She turned on the radio and hummed along as she drove to Brittany's house.

When she got there she let herself in-having been over so many times, she practically lived there- and made her way upstairs.

"Hey!" She greeted loudly before wincing and lowering her voice when she saw a slumbering Santana. "Sorry." She whispered loudly, placing her over night bag with the others and moving to sit next to Quinn on the mini couch.

Quinn giggled waved the girl off. "Oh don't worry about her, she's dead to the world right now."

"Where's Brittany?" Rachel asked, looking around the room for the girl.

"I'm here!" Brittany said, walking out of the bathroom and torwards them, laying across their laps.

Rachel ran her fingers through Brittany's hair when the girls head wound up in her lap. "So I have some news. I feel like we should wake Santana up though." Rachel said, still absentmindely running her fingers through Brittany's hair.

"Oh no don't worry about her. I'll just tell her later, coach was kinda tough on her this morning and I want her to sleep." Quinn says, pinching Brittany's thigh when she noticed the girl begining to doze.

"If you're sure." Rachel says, continuing when Quinn nodded reassuringly. "I broke up with Finn."

Brittany sits up abruptly, squeezing herself in between the two girls. "Seriously?" She asks.

"Yes. And before you say anything, I am not going to be getting back together with him. I don't deserve that and I am closing that chapter of my life completely." Rachel says resolutely.

Brittany stared up at her in awe.

"That's good for you Rachel. I'm so proud of you." Quinn said, hugging the girl and winking at Brittany before getting up and walking over to an awakening Santana.

"Quiiiinn!" Santana whined, searching blindly for her girlfriend.

Quinn coaxed her off the bed and out of the room. "I'm just gunna put her back to bed." Quinn through over her shoulder, carrying Santana bridal style to the guest room.

Brittany shook her head at the pair before turning to Rachel. "I have to tell you something, and I know it may seem kind of insensitive with you just breaking up with Finn and all but I can't wait any longer and lose my chance." Brittany said rapidly, taking in a deep breath.

Rachel stared at her with a smile, finding her nerves adorable. She grabbed the girls hand and smiled reassuringly.

Brittany took another deep breath. "I wants on your berries and I wants on them now." She blurted, staring at her hands.

Rachel blinked. Once. Twice. Three times, before breaking into a laugh. "Oh my god, Brittany come here!" She giggled, bringing the confused girl into a hug.

"I like you too." Rachel whispered into the girls ear.

Brittany pulled away quickly. "Really?" She grinned.

Rachel nodded cutely.

Brittany squealed before turning serious. "I won't treat you like him Rachel. I promise."

Rachel beamed. "I know you won't B. I know." She said before leaning forward and capturing the girls lips with hers.

* * *

"Ugh. They're soo gross." Santana groaned from her place on Quinn's chest as they both shamelessly easedropped on their friends from the next room.

"Oh shut up, you think its cute." Quinn argued.

"I think you're cute." Santana grinned, cutting off the girls amused laughter with a kiss.


End file.
